


Ring Ring

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean interrupts Donna’s working day.





	Ring Ring

Donna watched as Dean walked in her office, closing and locking the door behind him.  She was on the phone with one of her deputies, giving him some last-minute instructions for a job he was out on.

“You betcha, William. Just be calm, use that cutie-patootie smile of yours, and you’ll charm your way through the interview.”  Donna kept her eyes on Dean as he closed the blinds of her office windows, effectively giving them total privacy.  

Except for the fact that William was still on the phone, jabbering away.

Dean walked around Donna’s desk, rolling her chair away from the wood table and turning it so that she was facing him completely.  He lowered himself to his knees in front of her, fingertips brushing up her skirt.

“What?” Donna said, realizing that William had asked her a question.  He repeated it, and she did her best to concentrate.  “Well yes, obviously your interviewing tactics will change a bit if the person is a guy or gal…”

As she spoke, Dean’s hands made it to her underwear, hooking his fingers around the sides and sliding it oh-so-slowly down her legs.  He didn’t seem to mind one bit that she was on the phone,  _working_ , having a conversation with another man.  Dean just went about his business, slipping her underwear completely off her legs, over her feet, and into his jacket pocket.  

Donna gulped, before answering William on the phone once more.

Dean’s lips kissed at her right knee, his scruff itching playfully on her soft skin.  She held back a sigh at the feelings as Dean kissed, licked, and nibbled his way up her leg, bunching her skirt up around her waist as his mouth moved higher.

Donna couldn’t help it anymore, she was dripping wet at his ministrations already, and her legs opened wide for him of their own volition.

“Listen – William, I got to go.  Good luck, yep, bye.”  Donna slammed the phone onto the receiver right as Dean’s tongue made it’s first confident lap through her folds and her hands moved to his head, keeping him close.

“Fudge, Dean – why you gotta interrupt a girl like that?” she whined, but he knew she wasn’t asking out of anger or annoyance.  He nudged the tip of his tongue between her folds, licking up her juices, and she groaned.

His tongue danced on her pussy, diving inside before coming out and twirling around her clit, sucking on it for a moment before moving back down.  Donna could only hold on while he worked his magic, never staying in one place at a time and effectively keeping her entire pussy sensitive.  When she was writhing just the way he wanted, he brought a couple fingers up to pump in and out of her so that his tongue could concentrate solely on her clit.

Donna was keeping as quiet as possible, knowing that her office doors weren’t 100% sound proof, but Dean definitely wasn’t making that an easy task.

He worked her until she was right at the edge, about to tumble over as his fingers worked her g-spot perfectly when-

*Ring – Ring*

The desk phone started ringing, and Donna groaned.  Dean stopped all movements and leaned back onto his feet, his eyes meeting hers.  “Answer your phone, sweetheart,” he commanded in his gruff voice, and she gulped.

Without adjusting her position or sitting up straight, Donna reached for the phone, clearing her throat before answering with a shaky, “Sheriff Hanscum speaking.”  She closed her eyes, unable to concentrate on the phone when Dean’s face was staring at her, his lips and nose slick with her juices.

The voice on the other line started talking and she did her best to listen. She really was doing a pretty good job, answering when she needed to and staying on topic – until Dean’s face was once again between her legs.

Donna let out an unprofessional squeal, startled that Dean was continuing right where he left off.  The person on the phone asked if she was alright, and she let out a weak, “Oh, you betcha,” as she tried to push Dean’s face away.

He wouldn’t move.  

Donna leaned back in her chair, overwhelmed by the feelings that Dean was giving her while she was barely listening to the voice on the line.  

Dean’s tongue twirled around her clit, two of his thick fingers finding their place back between her folds.  Immediately she was at the edge again, her body remembering exactly where they had left off just a minute before.  

The hand that was clutching the phone was white knuckled, the only thing that was keeping her from losing herself in the feeling of Dean, while her other hand was once again at the back of his head, keeping him close to her.

The combination of Dean’s pumping fingers and his lips around her clit was too much.  As politely as she could, Donna said into the phone, “I really have to go, call me back in an hour,” before slamming it down on the receiver.

Able to give in completely once more, Donna’s legs wrapped around Dean’s head, effectively keeping her right where she wanted him, and he curled his fingers one last time to push her over the edge.  Her body shook with her orgasm, the attempt to keep her feelings under control while on the phone making it all the more intense.

Dean worked her through the high, lips and tongue still moving against her clit. His fingers finally slipped out of her and she loosened her legs, letting him go.

Dean sat back on his feet again, bringing his fingers to his mouth and cleaning them of her juices.  She watched him, heavy-lidded, before she gathered enough strength to lean forward and kiss him soundly.

“As much as I enjoyed that,” she said between kisses, “Can we keep these sorts of interactions  _out_  of my office from now on?”

Dean grinned, brushing his nose against hers affectionately.  “Maybe I can agree to keep it out of the office  _during working hours_ , but babe,” he looked over at her desk before continuing, “Don’t you want to be fucked over your desk?”

Donna looked at the desk next to her and gulped.  Images flashed through her mind and she found herself nodding. Dean chuckled, nuzzling against her neck.  “After hours, then.”

He stood up, adjusting himself in his pants so that he could walk out of the station with some dignity.  “See you later, sweetheart,” he said as he opened the blinds up again, making Donna adjust her skirt.

“Dean!” she whispered harshly, as if now that the blinds were open everyone could hear her better too.  Dean turned back to her.  “My panties?!”

Dean grinned, winking at her.  “Oh, I’m keeping these, beautiful.  See you later.”

With that, he was out the door, and Donna was left sitting at her desk, bones a pile of mush after the last ten minutes.

That boy was getting it tonight.


End file.
